


Would You Kindly?

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [33]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Geoff calls off a heist, Gavin and Michael head off to a bar to blow off some steam.But Gavin is asking for a fight and he's going to take Michael with him.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Fill the Void [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Would You Kindly?

A heist doesn’t go as planned. It doesn’t as planned to the point where Geoff actually calls it off _before_ they even set off, so everyone’s got a lot of adrenaline that’s going to go absolutely nowhere. It’s a fucking waste in Michael’s opinion. They should’ve just gone through, but then Trevor was reporting bad intel and Geoff wasn’t feeling it tonight, so there goes that. All that planning for nothing.

He goes to a bar to pound back a few drinks and sulk. Gavin goes with him, and Michael knows why Gavin’s here with him. Gavin wants drama. Gavin wants excitement, and he knows that Michael’s going to be a loose cannon tonight. Michael’s none too pleased with Gavin joining him because he just wants to sit in a noisy bar for a while and drown out the silence. Plus Gavin’s a lightweight and Michael doesn’t to be relegated to babysitting him.

But Gavin’s not going to be told no, and Michael’s too frustrated to tell him to fuck off. So he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and heads out into the night with Gavin bounding along after him. He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t say a word. For all purposes, Gavin doesn’t exist to him.

He takes a seat at the bar as soon as he finds one he likes and has the right atmosphere. It’s crowded. It’s noisy. It’s dingy and it’s warm. He immediately gets a drink and sits at the bar just letting the chatter around him fill his ears until he can’t think of anything and he’s just there.

Gavin’s sat beside him with his back to the bar. He looks like total Eurotrash with his silk buttoned shirt and aviator sunglasses that he’s wearing inside. He looks like he’s asking for a fight, and Michael knows he is. That’s the only reason why he’s here. He ordered a fucking seltzer for shit’s sake. He’s not here for the drinks. He’s here to fuck something up and ruin Michael’s night. Which means Michael’s going to order another drink.

“I think that guy over there by the dart board is looking at me,” Gavin says. He speaks loud enough for only Michael to here. His accented voice the one thing that Michael always picks up. He can’t help it. It’s like his brain is hardwired to listening for Gavin even if he doesn’t want to be near him. “Yeah, he’s got bedroom eyes,” he continues. “Also got a ring, though. Shame. I’m not up to ruining any marriages tonight. His spouse probably deserves better if he’s looking at me like that.”

He’s speaking to the jealousy factor in Michael. The hair trigger reaction of possessiveness that flares up whenever Gavin decides to flirt with someone else. Gavin’s waiting to see which bar dweller will do it for him. It’s a game they play. So how far they can push each other’s buttons, until the other is backed up against the wall being kissed senseless in front of everyone with dark bruises that persist for days. Michael’s not in the mood to play, but he’s only just started his second drink. So Gavin persists.

“Oh, there’s a couple of bikers in the both right across from us,” he says. “Yeah, I saw their bikes coming in tonight. I’ve always had a thing for leather I think. It’s just the way it creaks, you know, when someone’s flexing like that, holding you up against the wall, your car door. I bet these guys are part of a club. They got that look. Bet they’re rough, too. Bikers usually are. Hands like Ryan’s I bet.”

Michael raises his hand for a third, decides to settle his tab now before things get ugly. The last thing he’d want to do is get banned for life from this place.

“You know what?” Gavin says. “I think I’m gonna go chat with that bloke over there. Oh, he seems rather lonely, doesn’t he? Well dressed. Probably tossed his tie in the car before getting here. Rough day at work, looks like he works on the city council. What’s a councillor doing in this part of town?” Michal can see Gavin flashing him a smile like a shark. Looks like he found his prey. “Bet he has a dirty secret he doesn’t want anyone to find out.”

Gavin then takes off his sunglasses, hooks them on his shirt and walks over to the councillor on the other side of the bar. Michael watches because he knows where this is going to lead. Gavin starts by introducing himself, probably with a little quip that gets the other guy to smile a little, relax and open up to the foreigner who’s wearing a shirt that’s probably the most expensive thing in this whole place. He watches as the conversation goes on. Probably gets a bit deeper as they tilt their heads together, probably speaking quieter and quieter, creating their own social sphere that’s just meant for them. Gavin’s flirting with him. But it doesn’t have that sense of frustration that Michael usually gets from these situations. This just harmless. He’s not going to pound a councillor into the ground for this.

That is until some large muscle guy comes in probably to spit some misplaced, homophobic vitriol. Probably saw the way Gavin was tracing his fingers over the councillor’s wrist, getting comfortable with him. Michael watches as the councillor’s face goes white and Gavin goes on the defensive as muscle guy goes to grab his shoulder and that’s Michael’s cue.

He gets up and moves to the other side of the bar. “Hey, buddy, hands off.” He slams his hand against the man’s chest.

“This isn’t about you, man.”

“Well, guess what, you just made it about me, _man._ ”

He’s raising his fists and taking on a guy nearly twice his size. It’s not exactly a fair fight, but Michael doesn’t stand for people trying to tell Gavin what he can’t do.

The fight spreads over to other people and soon the whole bar is in disarray. Of course the bar owner is going to call the police, and that’s how both Gavin and Michael finds themselves in lock up shortly after midnight. It’s not the way he was planning on spending the night, but Gavin looks extremely pleased that he could bring Michael to this point.

“I hate you,” Michael says. His knuckles are bruised and red. They probably will be for quite some time.

Gavin smiles at him. “Love you, too.”


End file.
